BOY!
BOY! '''is the eleventh episode of the first season of Peppa‘s adventures. Plot Willdawg14 and Sonicthehedgehog223 must care for an egg. Story One morning, when Sonicthehedgehog223 is sitting by his treehouse, he finds one of Grandpa and Granny Pig’s chickens. He chases her away, and she leaves with all but one of her eggs. Sonic realizes there is something inside the egg, and decides to take care of it- and rushes over to Willdawg14’s house so he can help. After being threatened by Sonic, Will agrees to care for the egg (whom he names Eggbert) although the two quickly show a lack in parental skills- Sonic tries to make Eggbert fast by peeing on him, and Will tries to make him friendly by showering him with pollen. Eventually, Sonic decides that Eggbert should go to playgroup. They take him there and introduce him to Peppa and her friends. The kids then begin playtime, and Will worries Eggbert will be hurt. He sees that Sonic has left, so he rescues Eggbert himself, getting trampled in the process. Sonic suggests they go to the volcano site. Due to being reckless, he almost drops Eggbert in. Will succesfully saves Eggbert, only to be burnt. A montage plays out, with Sonic unintentionally putting Eggbert in reckless and dangerous situations, and Willdawg sacrificing his life to save him from these situations. By the time the day is done, Willdawg14 has 2 of his petals burnt to a crisp. He says taking care of a two year old egg is really hard. The next morning, Sonic runs to Will's house, but Will needs to rest. He nearly got himself killed in molten lava, razor blades, and suffocation. He takes a few steps back, until he hears a cracking noise. He steps foward, revealing that he accidently stepped on and killed Eggbert. Sonic starts to become Super Sonic, but oddly teleports away. Wil starts beating himself up over the loss, but then Sonic fires a nuke at his house, blowing it up. After throwing a hissy fit, Sonic calms down and walks away singing, leaving Will stunned. The next morning, Will digs a hole for Eggbert's grave. He relocates his house five feet by, and adding a sign in front of it, saying "the former home of Eggbert". Transcript (STH223’s treehouse is shown. STH is sitting beside it.) Sonicthehedgehog223: “ Ah, another lovely day. “ (Suddenly, a peeping sound is heard) Sonicthehedgehog223: “ What the heck is that? “ (Sonic goes around the tree and finds a chicken) Sonic: “ Oh, a chicken! Listen you, this is private property, now get out of here! “ (The chicken takes its eggs and runs away, but drops an egg.) Sonic: “ Hey, you dropped one! (picks up egg) Great, now what am I supposed to do with this? “ (The egg starts to shake) Sonic: “ Oh my god, there's something in there! I guess I have to take care of it now. But I need help. Let’s see here- who would be willing to help me no matter how many times I’ve caused chaos towards them? “ Willdawg: ” No." Sonic: " Why not? " Will: " Let's see, you closed a door on my face, you destroyed my house and nearly got me sucked in a portal! Why would I help you off all people? " Sonic: " Because if you don't, I blow up your house with one of these babies. " (Sonic pulls out a nuke collection) Will: " YOU HAVE A NUKE COLLECTION!? " Sonic: " Yep. " Will: " OKAY, OKAY, I'LL HELP YOU! Just please don't kill me! " Sonic: " Okay. " Will: " So what are we gonna do? " Sonic: " We are gonna make this little egg the best kid ever! " Will: " Yeah! But how? " Sonic: “ Well, first I’m gonna get it potty trained! “ (Scene cuts to Sonic in the bathroom, peeing on the egg. Will walks in and sees what’s happening) Will: " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? " Sonic: " What does it look like, idiot- I'm peeing on our child! " Will: “ WHY? “ Sonic: “ So he can be fast! By peeing on him, I am giving him my genes. “ Will: “ Dude, your gonna make Eggbert sick! “ Sonic: “ Eggbert? “ Will: “ Oh yeah, I named him btw. And as the only sane parent, I’m going to teach this guy some proper skills. “ (Will takes Eggbert outside and cleans him off) Will: “ Alright now Eggbert, if you want to get anywhere in life, you have to be nice. And my pollen is just what you need! “ (Will prepares to shower Eggbert with pollen, but then Sonic walks out.) Sonic: “ HEY! “ Will: “ Oh please, it’s not half as bad as your idea! “ Sonic: "You're just gonna make him sick! " Will: " At least I'm not peeing on it! " Sonic: " WILL YOU SHUT UP!? " Will: " This is going to take a lot of work. " Sonic: " I've had enough of this. We should take him to the playgroup. Maybe Peppa and her friends and that creepy vampire teacher can teach him something. " Will: " Good idea! " Premiere This episode had 6.42 million viewers on its premiere. Trivia *Sonic sings "All Star" by Smash Mouth as he walks away at the end of the episode. See Also *Promo Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:PA Category:PA episodes Category:Episodes with death Category:PA Episodes Starring Willdawg14